


西班牙队内团结的重要性

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2012 Euro Cup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FC Barcelona, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Real Madrid CF, Spanish National Team
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 时间点：2012欧洲杯开赛前一周，那时哈维32，卡西30。一辆多次转折、剧情比肉长的车
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Kudos: 5





	西班牙队内团结的重要性

1.  
在哈维开始敲第二次门的时候，他心里开始隐隐感到有些不对。  
“伊克尔！”他尽量小声地喊，现在是晚上八点半，结束了晚练的队友们八成都在佩佩-雷纳的房间里打牌，或者在自己的房间里刷电视剧，他不想把他们都吵来这里看看发生了什么事，“伊克尔！”  
没有应答，他叹了一口气，开始在自己乱七八糟的训练包里找房卡。卡西一早就回了房间，而且他明明很清楚哈维最讨厌自己开门，因为他老是把东西放得乱七八糟，没有五分钟找不到房卡在哪……但今天他就是不来给自己开门，一定是出了什么事。  
但为什么是今天？他烦躁地扒拉自己的训练器材，最近他精神太紧张，佩普的离开以及巴萨在联赛和欧冠上的双线失利让他度过了一个屎一样的赛季，连热潮期都来得不规律了，有时连着几个月没有动静。  
同样是Omega的梅西有一次开玩笑说他是不是提前进入了更年期，像女人中年绝经一样，属于Omega的发情期也要没了，以后就是一点性魅力都没有也生不出小孩的老男人了。他佯装要打他，那个小孩笑嘻嘻地跑远了。

他上次才吃了抑制剂，理论上还有十来天才会到下一次，但今天……今天吃完晚饭后他就感到一阵熟悉的热量在体内涌动，他感觉还能撑一会儿，就没有回房间拿抑制剂吃，而是直接去了训练场……现在看来这绝对是个错误。  
他开始在酒店开得过暖的暖气下出汗，内裤被下体一点点涌出的液体润湿，贴在大腿上冰冰凉凉的，走动起来很别扭。他的脑门发烫，双腿发软，他不用是个Alpha也能闻到他身上的味道比平时浓了一百倍，他需要卡西赶紧他妈的给他开门让他进去吃他爹的抑制剂，在这味道引起其他人注意之前。  
国家队不允许有Omega在集训期间发情，这会引起极度的队内混乱，更不允许不用抑制剂度过发情期，即使和伴侣在一起也不行，因为研究表明度过发情期所需要的体能大约等于连续打满两场球赛，他们作为职业运动员需要格外珍惜自己的体能。  
西班牙二十年前才废除不允许Omega参加职业运动的法律，被社会各界称赞为AO平权上的一大步，其意义能和女性获得选举权相比。   
他不能让人留下Omega无法照顾好自己的印象……他不能让那些Omega前辈的努力付诸东流，他……  
噢，太好了，他总算摸到了自己的房卡，操，原来夹在了护腿板后面。他将卡往门上一拍，嘀地一声开了。  
他们的房间是套房，有一个小小的但是充满东欧风情的典雅客厅，一个有漂亮浴缸的的浴室和一个布置简单的卧室，里面是两张相隔不远的舒适的床，他和卡西到这儿的第一天就欢欢喜喜地把它们拼成了一张，好让他们晚上能蜷缩在彼此怀里睡觉。  
此时卡西正坐在小客厅的沙发上，穿着睡衣裤，笔记本电脑摊开放在腿上，指尖在键盘上飞舞，看上去是在写邮件一类的，这让哈维松了一口气。  
“噢，伊克尔，你吓死我了。你为什么没给我开门——”  
他闭上了嘴巴，心突然开始变冷。卡西从头到尾没有看他一眼，仿佛他根本就不存在。这么短的距离他肯定能闻到他发情的气味……但是……这让他一下子忘了自己被发情折磨得浑身燥热的事实。  
他把训练袋扔在地上，把鞋子踢掉，赤足走向沙发。空气中卡西的Alpha气味是淡淡的，但这不应该，他们早在十几年前就互相标记成为伴侣了，理论上说Alpha对自己的Omega的发情气味应该会格外敏感才对……但是卡西的气息仿佛被水冲洗过一样，好像刻意被关掉了，对他没有任何反应。  
他走到沙发前，站住。  
卡西啪地一下把自己的电脑合上，手攥成拳头，抬起头看着他，被他盯住那一瞬间，哈维的心嘭地坠落到了谷底。  
他终于意识到了卡西是在生气，刻意压抑自己的信息素是卡西暴怒的前兆，他总是忘记……因为卡西的怒火一般都浇洒在皇马的后防身上，他从没对自己这么生气过，从来没有……  
直到今天。

“这不好笑，哈维。”卡西一个音节一个音节地往外蹦。“你说了什么？”  
他隐约知道卡西指的是什么，但他所剩不多的自尊不让他低头：“你说什么？我说了什么？”  
“我刚刚看了Canal+的节目预告，需要我帮你回忆起来你在采访里说了什么吗？你说巴萨在皇马获得联赛冠军的时候展现出了良好的风度，祝贺了他们，去年皇马获得国王杯时候也这样做了，但今年巴萨获得国王杯后，皇马却完全没有反应，皇马缺乏对巴萨的尊重和最起码的体育精神。”  
“这都是事实。”他指出，虽然他的内心开始告诉他确实在这种赛季已经结束、欧洲杯很快就要开打时说这些话不合适，但他顽固地不想承认。“我很惊讶你居然为这个生气，我们早就说好了不把俱乐部的事情带进国家队……”  
“这就是重点！”卡西站了起来，哈维不情愿地仰头看向他，“你说话前从不考虑时间点和对队伍士气的影响！你现在在国家队里了，你就得维护国家队的团结！你还嫌队伍中的裂隙和摩擦不够多吗？你还是队长呢！”  
他们瞪着对方，哈维准备了“我只说我应该说的”，但没有说出口就被他自己吞了回去，卡西气得胸口一起一伏，无来由地让他觉得很性感，但他也在气头上，因为他内心深处知道卡西是对的，但他还硬撑着不想忏悔认错。他嗅觉失灵，脑袋嗡嗡地响，发情期仿佛是件很遥远的事情。  
室内只剩下两个人呼哧呼哧的喘气声，他们互相瞪视了几秒钟，也许是几分钟。  
最终生理需求占了上风，他觉得自己再不用抑制剂就要扑到卡西身上去了，但他现在看都不想看对方一眼，他收回目光，转身小跑向他们的卧室，连滚带爬地冲到床头柜前拉开抽屉——  
“晚了。”卡西跟了过来，靠在门边说。他的声音带了一丝哈维很熟悉的欲望，还有一点点的怜悯，眼睛的颜色比平时更深了，但他双手戒备地抱在胸前，看上去比任何时候都无动于衷。  
“‘晚了’？什么意思，晚了？”哈维厉声说，他拿着抑制剂站起来，但一阵眩晕让他天旋地转地倒在了床上，他大口喘着气，然后突然明白了卡西的意思。  
世界上永远没有其他人比卡西更了解他。  
他的服药时间错过了，卡西从他的气味判断出来他的生理状况已经进入了下一个阶段，现在他的发情已经不能靠吃药解决。他脑中一片空白，五感仿佛都被放大了一百倍，汗水、精液的气味，他自己Omega的和卡西Alpha的信息素的味道都突然开始加速撞击着他的脑髓，逼他将拳头塞进嘴里才抑制住一声渴望的呻吟。他的身体被欲望与空虚感折磨，但填充他内心的是一阵突如其来的恐惧。  
我违反了规定……要是其他人知道了这件事… …如果博斯克知道了……要是他们把我开除出国家队……  
特别是我跟Canal+说了那些话以后，他们都觉得我破坏国家队团结，没有人会喜欢我了……

被汗水模糊的视野里出现了一个人影，卡西拿着一个装了水的玻璃杯站在那儿，他身上的信息素味道浓得化不开，呼吸急促，身躯轻微地左右摇摆，显然也受了哈维发情的影响，但他的表情僵硬而毫无波澜。  
他走近了，把杯子放在床头上，然后侧身坐在床边，倾过身子，伸手想摸摸哈维的额头。  
他一靠近，哈维全身的细胞都在叫嚣着想扑过去，想扒下他的裤子让他的阴茎刺穿自己的身体，想让他将自己脖子上的标记咬破，想跟他合二为一……但他们还在生对方的气，一个声音冷酷地提醒他，是卡西坚决不给他开门，还跟他在客厅里吵架，导致他错过了服药时间的。如果他被发现了，如果他因此受惩罚或者错过欧洲杯……这都是卡西的错。  
“别碰我，”他气喘吁吁地说道，第一个单词小声得如同蚊子哼哼，声音越来越大，最后一个词已经是在尖叫了，“出去！滚出去！”  
卡西的手停下了，他皱了皱眉头，抿起了嘴唇，然后一言不发地站了起来。  
他一挪开身子，哈维立刻就后悔了，但他说出口的话就像泼出去的水，无法收回，就像他在采访里说的那些话一样。  
他实在太擅长在同一个坑里跌倒两次了。  
卡西走出了房门，顺手帮他把门关上了。  
他一个人躺在冷得出奇又大得无边的床上，脑子一片空白，手在生理要求下机械地开始挣扎着除去自己的衣物。

2.  
把最后一块布从自己身上撕下来，他已经筋疲力尽，汗水顺着鼻梁向下滑。  
以前，这些活儿都是卡西来干，他根本不用自己动手……在他们少有的、预期发情期日期刚好是休赛期、而且两个人都有时间的时候，他们会一起做好充足的准备，停掉抑制剂，买够毛巾、能量补充饮料和他们最喜欢的歌手的唱片，放一支Rodrigo y Gabriela扭扭腰，然后一起度过天堂般的几天。  
他敢说那时候，他能听见天使们在他的头顶弹奏手风琴。

现在身边只有一群小恶魔在奸笑，嘲笑他在短短几天内把自己搞成这种糟样。  
身体内部的那团火燃烧得越来越剧烈，他急促地撸动了几下竖起的阴茎，毫无兴致，只是前液流得满手都是，他用劲有点太狠了，像狠命抠被蚊子叮咬处的瘙痒，但经历告诉他这样只会痒得更厉害。他抽了一张床边的纸巾擦了擦手，随手把纸巾扔到地上，没有任何效果。他攥紧自己的胸口，前后挪动身体，让自己的皮肤跟汗津津的床单摩擦，来减轻一点心脏的压力。  
身体越热，他越感觉冷。这看似是完全自相矛盾的，像是岩浆中缓缓流过一条冰川，现实世界中不可能存在，鬼知道它们是怎么在他体内和谐共处的。他呼吸困难，像一条翻着肚皮的垂死的鱼。这要命的该死的Omega性别！  
他要死了，他下面想要得发疯，他的骄傲，可能是自尊，或者说死固执，命令他不许去找卡西求援，他想起卡西瞪着他的眼神，打了个寒战，他这一瞬间甚至已经不确定卡西还爱不爱他了，他抬起手摸了摸自己的颈部，脖子上的咬痕淡得仿佛从未存在过。  
他得做什么，他得自己撑过去，他可以的。

他从床上挣扎起来，赤裸地走进浴室里。把热水开到最大，浴缸里很快盛满了，他关掉花洒滑了进去，把自己整个人埋进水里，只留鼻子出来呼吸。  
在水里仿佛受到了一些托举和保护，他放心地将手指插入自己后穴，用两根手指撑开，熟练地找到了前列腺的位置开始摁压，他爽得哼了出来，但这还不够，远远不够，不碰触阴茎总是差点什么，能直接被插后面操射的人是很少一部分，他显然不在此列。但他的阴茎已经被他自己在床上折腾得发红，碰一下就开始隐隐作痛。  
没办法了，下身的火焰和空虚烧得他眼睛发红，嘴唇露出水面发出细若游丝的声音和呜咽，他知道没用，他只是停不下来。快感一波接着一波，但仅仅是冲击着他，永远没法达到顶点，让他目光涣散，声音嘶哑。  
“我要……”他嘴里发出无意义的音节，水冷下来了，冷得让他想起了以前在冷雨中踢比赛的时刻，比如2008年对俄罗斯，那次他踢进了首开纪录的进球，终场哨声响起后卡西朝他跑来，把他抱得双脚离地。  
他跌跌撞撞地从冷水里站起来跨出浴室，随便用浴巾擦了几把身体就倒到床上，闭上眼睛。那晚真冷啊，冷得他的脚已经完全失去了知觉，他唯一记得的是卡西环住他的手臂。他恍恍惚惚地睁开眼睛，分不太清现实和幻觉，反正他看见了卡西当场将他摁倒在泥泞的草坪上，不管希丁克与恐同的俄罗斯人惊恐和嫌恶的目光，他伸手搂住卡西的脖子吻上去，卡西用他的阴茎将他钉在地上，他仰起头叫出声，卡西的气息笼罩着他，他的大家伙顶进了他的宫口，他咬破了他的标记，他卷卷的棕色头发顶着他的下巴。  
他被充满了，无法动弹，但他得做点什么来回应……他得告诉其他人他是自愿的，摄像机正在向五大洲直播，他得告诉全世界他爱卡西……很爱很爱，他扭头去吻卡西撑在他的脑袋旁边的、还没脱下的手套。  
他舔着手套手腕边的“Iker Casillas”两个单词，眼角余光观察着卡西的反应。  
对方的反应是加快了速度，他骨骼快被撞散架了，泥点和青草渣儿溅到了他的脸上和睫毛上，眼前的一切都在流动。  
雨点落下，天瀑浇洒在卡西棕色的头发上，像雨夜中倒伏的湿淋淋的麦田。

“Iker，Iker。”他听见自己呢喃，无意识的。

他发出一声会令人害羞的粘腻叫声。从高潮的眩晕中恢复过来后，他惊奇地发现自己射了。无论他之前怎样努力地抚慰自己，他始终觉得还差一点，但仅仅是幻想卡西在球场上当众操自己就能轻易地把他送上巅峰，他忍不住想唾弃这具不争气的身体了。  
但快感还在继续，它可能不是很强烈，却延绵不断，足以渐渐将人逼疯，以前有过Omega在发情期没有抑制剂，只能把自己关起来，最后发疯的故事的。  
他努力把自己拽起来，伸出手去拿、然后仰头喝下了卡西刚刚放在他床头柜上的水。又一阵热潮，他脚趾都被刺激得蜷缩了起来。  
他要去找卡西，他甚至不记得他们刚刚在吵什么了，他现在满脑子只想让卡西拥有他，让他们的身体严丝合缝地嵌在一起，甚至直接让卡西吃掉他也没什么所谓……  
他努力让他自己站直，然后他一步一步地拖着身子走到门边，把手放在门把手上。

3.  
“David。”  
他想扭开门，然后听见了一个声音在念这个名字，他的手突然失去了力气。  
外面的人显然在打电话，因为他的声音时有时无，显然是愉快的，甚至是带着笑意的，“英格兰队怎么样了？”  
“啊，是的，我没去过布鲁克林，不过如果你在美国想买大联盟的球队，我有几个那边的朋友……”  
“是的，好了，Adiós。”  
声音停了，而他梦游般地开了门，脑子已经被烧化了，一个人怎么能同时容纳这么多矛盾的感情呢。他立刻暴露在了他的Alpha的信息素中，仿佛全身的神经都被抽了一鞭子，他哀嚎一声，及时用手捂住，下体有更多的液体滴了下来，他的大腿中间滑腻不堪，在地毯上留下了深色的痕迹。  
显然是也闻到了他的味道，卡西转过身来来看到了他。不知道是不是哈维的错觉，卡西的呼吸变得急促了一些。  
如果他不是被热潮紧紧裹挟，以他平时的观察能力，他一定能发现卡西的睡裤上有些明显的印子，垃圾桶里有几团纸巾，这说明他不是唯一一个被信息素和情潮影响的人，但他此刻无暇顾及。  
“Mofata，”他嘶哑地说，“帮帮我，帮帮我。”  
卡西几乎是立刻跳起来朝他跑来，昏昏沉沉中，他的心里被突然爆发的喜悦占满，但他在距离他大约一米的地方急刹下来，身体轻轻颤抖着，双手掐住自己的腰部，裤子前隆起一个明显的弧度。  
哈维努力地抬起头来看他，卡西挑起了眉毛，显然意有所指。他大脑努力转动，开始跟上之前发生了什么。  
“我会道歉，”他最后不情不愿地说，声音里夹着鼻音和喘息，“但只会为说这些话的时间点道歉，对内容绝对不道歉。”  
“也没指望你对内容道歉，Pelopo，”卡西干巴巴地说，但他眼神开始重新有了温度，脸上紧绷着的线条柔和了下来，他的面色发红，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，手指甲抠进了肉里抑制着被Alpha本能驱使的冲动，“你先去跟Míster道歉，并且发誓类似的事情不会有第二次，最好在其他人看到那篇报道之前。在这里我们不穿白色或者红蓝色，我们穿着金红色。我们不该对彼此的俱乐部大放阙词，应该把这股劲用在……”  
“伊克尔，”他忍不住开口说，又轻又快，像一片羽毛一掠而过，“please？”

卡西看起来还没说完，但已经把要说的东西扔在九霄云外，两具身体狠狠地撞在一起，信息素交融，让人兴奋致死的味道铺天盖地地笼罩住了他们，哈维第一次意识到卡西也会急得眼睛发红。  
他死死抓住卡西的肩膀，像要溺死的人抓住浮木，下一秒他有意识时他们已经在卧室的床上了，卡西还没完全把身上的布料脱下就张口咬住了他脖子上的腺体，过于用力，显然是忍了太久，而且把还没出完的气用在了他身上。他疼得喊了出来，泪水也夺眶而出，但他的身体沉浸在需求被满足的快感中，下身的小口子又涌出一大波黏液，肌肉抽搐。  
这样的卡西有点陌生，他们相识这么多年，什么样的对方都看过了，什么样的架都吵过了，但他们一直遵循将对方摆在俱乐部的敌对之上的原则，发布会对对方俱乐部冷嘲热讽，然后回到家亲吻另一个人的嘴唇，他们从未针对对方本人发这样大的火……  
潜意识里他知道卡西不会伤害他，但在某一瞬间恐惧攫住了他，卡西拉开他的腿，昂起的阴茎在他的入口蹭了蹭，哈维的嘴一张一合，在对方合拢他们身体之间的空隙时发出不成调的呜咽。

身子完美地契合在了一起，他们都停了一会儿，凝重粘腻的空气中只剩下两个人粗重的呼吸声。他全身都在出水，闭不上的嘴唇有唾液滴落，眼泪和汗水流到了一块儿，卡西的汗滴落在他身上，他的大腿内部被分泌的黏液粘满了，滑腻得他自己几乎抱不住。他自己的甬道无法自控地来回收缩，感受着被它包裹住的阴茎上暴起的青筋，还有卡西的血脉跳动的节奏。  
砰砰，砰砰。和他的心跳频率一致。  
卡西断断续续地发出一些难以辨认的喘息，他撑在他耳边的手臂颤抖着，哈维将他的头拉下来接吻，以阻止自己喊出声。卡西开始抽动，缓慢但力道十足地干他，他像是生活在名叫卡西利亚斯的星球上，在跟这片星球上的森林、大地与天空做爱。  
“伊克尔，”他伸出手去抚摸卡西的脸，还有肌肉分明的胸膛，像触摸神的柔软的肉体和坚硬的盾牌，他的声音被撞得断断续续，但他仍然扯出一个满足而欣快的笑，他总是很喜欢念对方的名字，这总会令他安心，像圣徒一遍遍歌颂主的名字：“伊克尔。伊—伊克尔。”  
“哈维，”卡西将他们的额头贴在一起，看似想停下说些什么，但下半身又是忍不住地一顶，快把哈维的理智撞碎了，“唉。我真是又恨你又爱你。”  
“别恨我。”他脱口而出，根本没发现自己在说些啥。  
“我不会，”卡西喘着气加快速度，眼睛在刺激下猛地闭上，“永远不会……”  
哈维感觉自己从高处坠落，他射出液滴溅到了两个人的肚皮上，眼前一片白光，温暖的潮水席卷过他身体每一个角落，仿佛一个饿了三年的人终于吃饱。卡西射在了他身体里，但显然他们现在不打算要孩子，所以他没有成结。他瘫倒在他身上，脸朝下埋进了他肩膀上的凹陷处，呼吸着他腺体处散发的甜蜜气味。

4.  
“除非某些时候我忍不住，比如刚才。”  
他们躺了一会儿，等着不应期过去，卡西若无其事地重新接回了刚刚的话头，仿佛没有被他们的高潮打断。  
哈维想了一会儿他那句话是回复他哪一句，然后反应了过来是“别恨我”，他翻了个白眼，用手肘撞了撞卡西的肋骨。  
“你看看你现在，”卡西说，坐起身来，盯着他布满白色斑点的腹部、显然被过度使用的小洞、满是汗水的身体、红彤彤的嘴唇与眼边的泪痕，“我幻想中的今年国家德比后的巴萨就长这样子。”  
要是在平时，这只会是他们的一个普通色情笑话，哈维甚至还会顺着卡西的话一同嘲笑今年巴萨的成绩是多么fucked up，或者反过来说这没什么，反正马德里四年才拿了两个奖杯。  
但不知道为何，他的怒火突然一下子烧了起来，也不知是哪个细节戳中了他的心，可能是比赛后马德里媒体攻击了巴萨一个月，仿佛要把四年没法打败瓜迪奥拉的恶气统统出尽；可能是那场国家德比一个星期后瓜迪奥拉就宣布赛季末离开巴萨，梅西伤心得没有来参加发布会；也可能是穆里尼奥这几年来挑拨皇马和巴萨球员的关系，以至于卡西在去年的超级杯比赛后斥责小法假摔，甚至可能是卡西刚刚在跟贝克汉姆打电话……  
他知道自己敏感得毫无道理，委屈得毫无由来，而且打死也不会承认他在妒忌，他也知道卡西自己也是穆里尼奥的受害者，被一个心理煽动大师鼓动得做出不合他性格的事并不是他的错……但……谁在乎？

他在“是谁先说不在国家队谈论俱乐部的？”、“你还把自己当皇马了？”和“到底是谁在破坏国家队的团结？”中间选择了“Hijo de PUTA！”  
卡西立刻畏缩了一下，显然是被他吓到了。哈维摇摇晃晃地翻身从床上爬下来，身子一动就感觉不好，差点崴到脚，白色的不知道到底是谁的液体滴滴答答地往下流，他感到那种发情期熟悉的热潮和颤动又慢慢爬上了他的身子，他脑子里无法自控地充满了刚刚卡西在干他时候的影像。  
卡西显然也意识到了，他也爬下床，朝他走近了一步，“Pelopo，你要——”  
他沉默了一会儿，没有看卡西，努力把性欲和怒火都抛在脑后，想在一团乱毛线般的脑子里好好组织一下语言。他到底是在为了什么生气？西班牙队内摇摇欲坠的团结？皇马巴萨之间被穆搅起的连绵不断的骂战？佩普要走？那这一切跟卡西有什么关系？  
“我们一直骄傲于我们总是会把我们之间的一切摆在我们的球衣颜色之上，”他终于说，“如果我们每次……的时候，你都非得用俱乐部身份定义我们，把这看成是皇马在征服巴萨，卡斯蒂利亚在蹂躏加泰罗尼亚，或者任何类似的什么，那么，我想……”  
他没有说完话，只是摆了摆手，但他的意思十分明显了。  
仍然不看卡西，甚至避免用眼角余光扫到他。他很累了，筋疲力尽，还有整整一个发情期等着。他踉踉跄跄地向门口走去，他需要些新鲜空气。  
他刚走一步就被人拉住了手臂，还能是谁呢。  
“放开我，”他喃喃地说，声音不比耳语大多少。

“不，你应该听我说，“ 卡西这回并没有听他的，他从身后抱住了他，强壮的胳膊圈住他的肩膀，哈维能感受到硬物顶在他的臀瓣上，他忍住了向后顶动的冲动，但硬物突然离开了他的身体，仿佛是害怕他再生气。  
“我不该用那个比喻，”卡西贴在他耳边轻声说，“只是一瞬间的想法，不小心就说出口了，非常抱歉。”  
他的声音很真挚，十几年的相知相爱让哈维知道卡西打算袒露真心时是什么样子，他心里涌起一股复杂的感觉，险些让泪水再次流出眼眶。  
他本来想再假装生气一会儿，但他身体的下意识反应过于诚实，他转身抱紧了卡西，用把对方揉进身体里的力度。  
“这回是谁说话前不经过大脑了？”他们稍微冷静下来后，哈维抬眼望向他，笑着说。  
“如果你还怀疑我拿俱乐部的bullshit想我们，你也可以操我，来证明。”卡西抚摸着他的头发说，哈维在他棕色的眼睛里看见了自己，“我记得Omega也是能操Alpha的。”  
哈维摇了摇头表示不用，他们盯着对方的眼睛，逐渐沉了进去，时间仿佛静止了，哈维捧住卡西的脸，他们在最后一秒闭上了眼睛，嘴唇轻触——  
他们很少对对方这么温柔，他们是职业球员，是上场拼杀的战士，黏黏糊糊地做一些浪漫得要死的爱不适合他们，但刚才的场景带着某些不可名状的、如同水晶做的玫瑰般脆弱的东西，他们的动作都小心翼翼，害怕把它打碎……可能是他们之间的信任，可能是他们突然共同想起了什么，也可能是其他的东西。  
他们在床上纠缠，四肢连在一起像某种奇形怪状的八爪鱼。哈维拍掉了床头灯，卧室内一片漆黑，视觉被剥夺了，其他感官则被放大了几百倍。哈维骑在卡西腿上前后晃动着，感受着另一个人的一部分在他体内打转，挤过他每个敏感点所撩起的渴望与满足，同时引起他自己甬道的强烈收缩，绞得卡西颤抖了一下，发出一声呻吟，同时狠狠掐了他的腰一把。  
他能辨认出卡西在被快感冲击得受不了时从喉咙里发出的小声音，他自己的喘气声，他们连接处摩擦挤压传出的令人害羞的滑腻咕唧声，还有那种拥抱着另一个令人安心的火热的肉体的感觉，两个人的心跳的频率逐渐重合，在某一瞬间他感觉自己在逼近死亡，人怎么能承受这么大的快感而不崩溃？在卡西摁住他的双腿，将自己深深地埋进他的身体射完之后，他已经喊不出什么声音，脑袋被高潮冲击得一片空白，感觉下一秒就能晕死在他怀里。

5.  
过了不知道多久，他们的呼吸渐渐平复，卡西打开了灯，翻身下床走进浴室，回来时已经擦干净了身子，拿了几条毛巾和两杯水。  
他默默地将水接过来一饮而尽，卡西爬上床，开始动手帮他清理一团糟的屁股、大腿和腹部。  
“我很抱歉，”他看着卡西为他擦身，突然脱口而出，卡西惊讶地抬起头看向他，“为在垃圾时机跟媒体说那些话，还有毫无道理地为俱乐部指责你……”  
他本来想坦白他还在妒忌卡西和其他人的友谊，但卡西抢先一步探身过来捂住了他的嘴，“嘘，嘘。”  
他摆了摆手表示不说了，卡西放开了他，继续低头帮他擦掉身上那些汗水和分泌物，很细心、很彻底。寂静笼罩了他们，哈维盯着卡西的裸体看，偶尔配合地转身。他欣赏着对方身上床头灯投下的暖色阴影，他的肌肉的性感的拉伸和收缩，卡西在用毛巾擦过他胸膛后，倾身向前轻轻吻了吻他一边的乳头。  
“这里没有什么俱乐部，”擦完后卡西一甩手把毛巾都扔在了地上，重新躺回床上，“只有两个老是会说错话做错事又倔得不想承认的傻瓜。”  
哈维笑了，把卡西的手臂拉过来搭在自己腰上。  
“我只是会有点害怕，”沉默半晌后哈维说，“我们老是这么吵架……我的意思是，害怕我们很长时间积累起来的共同经历和爱意会被一些琐事一点点地磨平，在一段美好的回忆里加进太多玻璃渣子你就会终有一天放弃回顾它，或者回忆起来全都是受伤害的记忆。比如你见到我只能想起皇马被羞辱的5-0里我进了第一个球，或者我见到你只能想起世纪初国家德比我们连输四场，赛后球迷们喊我毒瘤。等我们老了，我们会被俱乐部的身份框住，因为我们到时候对球迷来说已经没有名字，仅仅是‘皇马名宿’和‘巴萨名宿’，我会有一天害怕在社交网络上给你点赞，因为球迷会非议，说对手之间不该这么亲密……”  
“球迷会记住2010，”卡西说，吻了吻他汗湿的头发，“会记住我们是当时国家队的队长，是西班牙名宿，我们一起给西班牙拿回了历史上第一个世界杯。而我，”他咧嘴笑，“会记住1997。”  
哈维明白他的意思，他扑哧一笑：“只记住我们第一次相遇的时间就够了吗？”  
“够了，每次你惹我生气我都会闭眼回忆我第一次爱上你的感觉。”  
哈维有一种想流泪的冲动，卡西就像读心术师，太擅长对付他这种浪漫主义的人。他不管不顾地合上了他们嘴唇之间的距离，卡西顺势搂住他的头，他们分享了一个长得令人窒息的亲吻。直到哈维感到有硬东西在顶着他的肚子，他们才分开，卡西用探寻的眼光看着他，是问他想不想来下一轮。  
“床单好脏，”哈维悄声说，“我们去客厅？”

当他们在沙发上扭成一团时，房门突然砰砰地响了起来，把他们狠狠吓了一跳。  
“让我去，”卡西想从他身体里抽出来，但哈维摁住了他的背。  
“别走，”他哀求他，随即想到了新方法，“抱着我去，不许离开。”  
卡西很响地叹了口气，但显然今天不想再吵了，虽然哈维确实很沉……每天跑步锻炼出来的肌肉都是货真价实的！卡西用手臂撑住他的大腿和屁股站起来，哈维将腿圈在他的腰上。  
这样显然走不快，在他们快到门口时已经听见了几个人的说话声。  
“他们怎么还不回答？已经睡了？这么早？”这是比利亚的声音。  
“还早？”雷纳，几乎能想象出他翻白眼的样子，“快十二点了，我本来就不抱希望，这下没法凑够人出来打牌了……”  
“你们闻到什么了吗？”拉莫斯的声音突兀地插了进来，“这附近怎么会有这么浓的味儿？”  
哈维吓得一哆嗦，把卡西的重心弄歪了，他们一起向前倒去，在撞到门前的最后一秒哈维几乎是靠本能的条件反射滚到了柔软的地毯上，卡西压在了他身上，两个人紧张地屏住呼吸。  
“噢，我也闻到了，”比利亚说，传来他抽鼻子的声音，“好像有个发情的Omega经过这里。”  
哈维能听见他和卡西的心跳声，咚咚，咚咚……  
“可能是酒店的服务员吧？或者哪个出来开房的情侣。”小席尔瓦的声音。  
“算了，回去吧。”雷纳说，“他们应该睡了，明天再开局，今天人都走光了。”

几声听不清的嘟哝，踢踢踏踏的脚步声走远了。声音彻底消失后，两个人长出了一口气，从地上爬起来，他们还硬着。  
“太惊险了，”哈维抱怨道。  
卡西点点头，“我们得想办法让你的发情期赶紧过去，越少人发现越好。我明天帮你去跟Míster请假，再跟队医解释一下。”  
“是的，我绝不想错过打意大利。”哈维沉思说，然后他抬起头向卡西露出了大大的微笑，“那么今晚就有劳你了。”  
卡西露出了一个半是无奈半是兴奋的笑，哈维伸手搂住他的腰，而他将手伸到哈维身后开始揉他的屁股。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 出现的想增强气氛的西语翻译：  
> Adiós 再见 Mofata臭鼬，卡西绰号 Pelopo耻毛，哈维绰号 Míster 主教练，英语的先生 hijo de puta婊子养的


End file.
